Jedi High Council
The Jedi High Council was a council in the Jedi Order that governs the Jedi. Appearances * Age of Republic - Qui-Gon Jinn 1 (Mentioned Only) * The Phantom Menace * The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD * Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Attack of the Clones * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V * The Hidden Enemy (Appear in flashback) * Ambush (Mentioned Only) * Rising Malevolence (Appear in hologram) * Cloak of Darkness (Mentioned Only) * Lair of Grievous * Dooku Captured * Trespass (Mentioned Only) * Blue Shadow Virus (Mentioned Only) * Holocron Heist * Children of the Force * Senate Spy * Grievous Intrigue * The Deserter (Appear in flashback) * Supply Lines * Sphere of Influence (Mentioned Only) * The Mandalore Plot (Mentioned Only) * Th Academy (Mentioned Only) * Assassin * Evil Plans (Appear in flashback) * Hostage Crisis (Mentioned Only) * Hunt for Ziro (Appear in flashback) * Intermission, Part I * Intermission, Part II * Heroes on Both Sides (Mentioned Only) * Pursuit of Peace (Mentioned Only) * Witches of the Mist * Overlords (Appear in flashback) * Counterattack * Citadel Rescue * Water War (Appear in hologram) * Gungan Attack * Darkness on Umbara (Mentioned Only) * Kidnapped * Deception * Friends and Enemies * Crisis on Naboo * Revenge * A War on Two Fronts * Front Runners (Mentioned Only) * The Soft War (Mentioned Only) * Tipping Points (Mentioned Only) * A Test of Strength (Mentioned Only) * Secret Weapons (Appear in flashback) * The Lawless * Sabotage * The Jedi Who Knew Too Much * To Catch a Jedi * The Wrong Jedi * Conspiracy * Orders * The Disappeared, Part I * The Lost One * Voices * Sacrifice (Mentioned Only) * A Death on Utapau (Mentioned Only) * In Search of the Crystal (Mentioned Only) * The Big Bang * A Distant Echo (Mentioned Only) * Dark Disciple * Dark Disciple (audiobook) * A New Dawn (Mentioned Only) * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa (Appear in hologram) * Revenge of the Sith * Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Ahsoka (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Orientation (Mentioned Only) * Shroud of Darkness (Mentioned Only) * The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku (Mentioned Only) * The Last Jedi junior novel (Mentioned Only)